There are abundant uses for superhydrophobic materials, including self-cleaning surfaces, anti-fouling surfaces and anti-corrosion surfaces. Approaches for producing surfaces exhibiting these properties include producing microtextured superhydrophobic surfaces or chemically active antimicrobial surfaces. Despite the impressive properties achieved by such known surfaces, the properties are not durable and the surfaces need to be replaced or otherwise maintained frequently. Thus, research to identify alternative approaches has continued.